


Forever by your side

by kitashousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Married Life, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashousewife/pseuds/kitashousewife
Summary: Domestic fluff with Kita
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Forever by your side

You and Kita have been together ever since your first year of highschool. The two of you now in your mid twenties have been together for ten years, married for seven. The two of you decided that you would just get married right after highschool, much to his grandmothers delight. Early on in the relationship, you had decided that a relationship with this women was important. If she was important to Kita, she was important to you. Luckily, in her books if you made Kita happy, her Shinsuke, she was happy. All of your friends, and his, told you both you were crazy for getting married, not dating anyone else, getting married so young, But with Shinsuke, you both knew that there was nobody else for one another but each other.   
The both of you decided to stay in the Hyugo prefecture, both of you owning a rice farm, that you both worked on for a living. Some would tell you they could never work with their spouse, but just like your relationship, you guys made it work. Being together for ten years, you knew one another inside and out.   
Shinsuke always insists he stays out longer than you do, so in turn, you go into your traditional farm home and do house work and get started on dinner for the both of you. Shinsuke treats you better than anyone else could, he is always attentive to how you are feeling, he never stops surprising you either, whether it be flowers, your favorite dessert, even something at the store he sees that reminds him of you, he buys it to remind you he was “just thinkin about ya’ when I saw in tha store today”. Never forgets important events, birthdays, anniversaries. You name it, Kita has never failed to truly make you feel special.   
It was currently 1 pm. Just had finished the lunch you had packed for you both to eat. Shinsuke has already sent you back into the home while he continues working after finishing lunch. You reluctantly agree while sending yourself off with a kiss to his cheek. “Always the bossy captain you are Shin” you say to him. Kita returns one to your cheek with a “Love ya too y/n” with a smirk on his lips. You wave him off as you walk to your small farm home. You decide to catch up on some laundry, admiring Shinsuke as you hang up the clothes on the clothesline. Truly the hardworking man, how did you get so lucky, your first love, your soulmate, your husband, your Shinsuke. You continue to think about how lucky you are to have someone who takes care of, and provides for you as much as Kita. You look at the clock, already 4 pm, you decide to get started on dinner for your husband and you. You decide on his favorite, Tofu hamburger. Thankfully, his grandmother had been kind and given you her recipe for you to make for him.   
Time went on as you prepared the dinner for the two of you. It was 6 pm and Shinsuke walked through the door as you were finishing up. You greeted him at the door with a kiss. “Welcome home Shin, how was the rest of your workday?” You asked him. Kita sent you a warm smile as he kissed your forehead. “Not too bad, the weather was very mild and the sun wasn’ too bad, is that what I think it is that I’m smelling?” You smirked and nodded. “It’s almost done! I’ve already set the table, you go get washed up and it’ll be ready.” You said as you shooed him towards the washroom to go wash up and change. “Yes boss” he playfully quipped back.   
Once Shinsuke had gotten ready, he came into the kitchen to see you in your signature sprain adorning your frame over your day clothes. Kita truly did not want his life to be any different he thought as he adored all of your features. To Kita, you did not have any flaws or imperfections, from your warm playful personality, to your unique, beautiful features. Kita is very grateful his bluntness lead to his flat out, straightforward, in-person confession ten years ago.   
“Alrighty Shin time to eat!” You said as you turned to him giving him your signature warm close eyed smile. Kita’s heart skips a beat everytime you grace him with your warm loving eyes and your smile. He returns the smile, giving you a nod as he sits at the chair with his plate in front of it. You both finished eating, you insisted he go relax in the living room while you clean up, much to his dismay, he agreed upon your insistence. You finish cleaning to find Kita sitting on the couch, remote in hand, waiting for you to return to decide on what the two of you will watch. You slip onto the couch next to him, under his arm, you hook one leg over his to get a semblance of feeling closer to him. Kita gives you a warm smile with a gentle kiss on the lips as you do so, one of his favorite things, being by your side. Again, Kita doesn’t want it any other way. You both settle on a movie, enjoying eachothers company, Kita absentmindedly rubbing circles onto your side and alternating to stroking your hair as well. Eventually you practically end up on his lap sideways so you’re still watching the movie, ever the clingy person you are, Kita doesn’t mind one bit.   
The movie ends and you had fallen asleep, your face in the crook of Kita’s neck. “Sweet girl.” He whispers to you as the movie ends, while he rubs your back soothingly. “Hm?” you mumble into his neck just waking up from your short nap. “Movies over y/n, its already 10 pm, lets wash up and turn in for the night” You yawn and nod your head in agreement. “Carry me?” you sweetly ask him. Of course he agrees with a soft kiss to your forehead, he would truly do anything you asked of him.   
Kita carries you up to the bathroom for you both to do your respective bedtime routines, laying out clothes for tomorrow. You stare lovingly at the simple wedding ring that adorns your finger. You truly won the lottery with your Shin, no amount of fame or money compares to his love and how he treats you. You truly wouldn’t have it any other way you think to yourself as you send a warm smile your husbands way, he turns to you, matching your smile, as he brings you into his loving embrace, a soft kiss upon each others lips, swaying back and fourth slowly reveling in each other's love. “I love you Shinsuke, I am truly lucky to be your wife.” You say resting your cheek against his, breaking the kiss.   
“I love ya too y/n, I wouldn’t picture my life any other way, I am truly the luckiest man in the world, being the one to be forever by your side” Kita replies, holding you tighter against him.  
You give him another warm kiss, “forever by your side Shin” you whisper back to him resting your forehead against his.


End file.
